


Enjoy the Moment

by TaleaCorven



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13 [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Food, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath and Rhyno enjoy a delicious breakfast on Easter Sunday. But there is a dark cloud on the horizon...





	Enjoy the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Slice of Life 2018  
> Prompt: Easter Eggs  
> and [Gen Prompt Bingo](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 13  
> Prompt: Sugar and Spice  
> and [Trope Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 10  
> Prompt: Free Space (Fluff)

Heath looked at the cat calendar that was hanging on the kitchen wall. Only one more week until WrestleMania. It would be fantastic, as every year. He wasn't delusional; he didn't think he could win the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. But he was going to give his best.

Today, though, he would spend his Easter Sunday with Rhyno for the first time. They'd already been a couple last year, but their relationship hadn't been this serious. Since then, a lot of things had happened. They'd moved in together a few months ago. Heath knew his career as a wrestler was in a rut. But he loved his private life. He loved Rhyno.

With a smile on his face, he put the basket with eggs on the table. Yesterday they'd had a match at a house show, and when they'd come home late at night, they'd gone straight to bed. Heath had waited until Rhyno had fallen asleep. Then he'd sneaked out of bed and secretly decorated the eggs. Afterwards, he'd slept on the sofa in the living room because he hadn't wanted Rhyno to wake up from his alarm clock early in the morning.

He had a look at everything again before he went to the bedroom. Rhyno was still sleeping. Heath watched him for a moment. His hair was so fluffy. Usually, it was either wet – when he was wrestling – or he wore it in a ponytail because it was so hard to tame. He only had it like this in bed. Only Heath was allowed to see him like this. The ginger felt a pleasant shiver when he thought of the many times he'd already buried his hands in those curls while Rhyno had been deep inside of him.

He smiled and gently woke him up. "Good morning, baby. Happy Easter!"

Rhyno yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Huh?"

"Come, let's have breakfast."

 

* * *

 

When Rhyno entered the kitchen, his eyes widened. The table was generously laid with coffee, bread, rolls, pancakes, jam, honey, bacon and of course eggs.

"When did you do all of that?"

"That wasn't me. That was the Easter Bunny." Heath grinned.

His partner almost rolled his eyes, but instead he gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Love you."

They sat down at the table, and Rhyno looked at the colorfully painted eggs. Finally, he decided to grab one of the two chocolate eggs, making Heath chuckle. He stopped. "What?"

"I knew you would take that. You have such a sweet tooth."

Rhyno pouted. "Why did you put it on the table if you don't want me to eat it?"

"It's okay. Take it," Heath said.

"Now I don't want it anymore." Rhyno put it back and took a red painted egg. "So what do you suggest instead of sugar?"

"Have you tried pepper?"

Rhyno made a face. "No."

"It's tasty!"

"No, thanks. I'll rather stick to salt," Rhyno said and grabbed the shaker.

"I thought about hiding the eggs," Heath said. "But I wasn't sure if you would kill me then."

"I would have. I'm 42, not 4."

Heath knew his partner didn't mean it like that. Hunting eggs could have been fun. Maybe he would do it next year. Next year – Heath's mood darkened when he thought about it. Would they still be together then? The Superstar Shake-up was coming soon, and he was scared of it. What if they ended up on different brands? They wouldn't be the first tag team to be split up like that, not even the first couple. He knew how that had ended for Carmella and Cass.

His worry must have shown on his face as Rhyno asked, "Are you okay? You know I wouldn't really kill you, do you?"

Heath laughed. "Thanks, now I'm relieved."

He decided not to think of tomorrow. Even if they would be separated, it just meant he had to enjoy even more the time they had together now.

 


End file.
